Hyukkie
by Lee JunRa
Summary: kisah Lee Hyukjae yang penuh warna. EunHae. FF gagal! Gaje, Abal dan Jayus. mending nggak usah dibaca.


Seorang laki-laki muda berlari terbirit-birit Di lorong sekolah yang amat sepi kayak kuburan disebelah komplek milik author kuburan cirimekar yang katanye ye ada banyak setan *kok jadi ngomongin ini? Cut cut cut!*

Lalu Laki-laki muda itu mulai menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua. Sambil menaiki tangga buru-buru ia berkomat-kamit kayak mbah dukun sebentar.

"Sialan. Telat! Mana pelajaran pertama pelajaran si guru cerewet itu!" katanya nggak nyante. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. "Tu.. tunggu.." ia memegang perutnya bahkan meremasnya. Apa yang terjadi?

Hana..

Dul..

Set..

DUUUUTTTTT~~

"Ahh, lega." Dia tersenyum. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Ternyata dia itu Cuma.. KENTUT!

Tanpa disadari..

Tanpa disadari oleh laki-laki muda itu..

Saat dia kentut..

Saat di kentut ada orang di belakangnya..

"Ya ampun. Lee Hyukjae! Anak ini belum berubah juga!" orang itu menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya *yaiyalah masa sama gagang sapu!*

Kalian tau orang itu siapa?

Orang itu adalah.. Park Jungsoo. Bisa dilihat dari tag namanya yang tergantung di dada sebelah kanannya. Dia adalah sang… HEADMASTER! Kepala sekolah Super Junior high school! UMAGA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyukkie**

**Genre : **Humor, Friendship, Romance. (_gagal!_)

**Rating :** T

**WARNING! : ** Humor garing dan jayus. Bisa menyerang sistem gangguan otak anda semua yang membaca ini. Gelo akut!. OOC, AU dan **GAJE!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk. Nama laki-laki muda tersebut. Ia berdiri mematung didepan pintu kelas XI-A kelasnya sendiri. Tapi kenapa dia nggak masuk? Baca lagi cerita diatas ya.

Bisa didengar dari daun pintu dari dalam kelas terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang menjelaskan tentang seni rupa musik secara detail, terperinci, dikupas secara dalam setajam tajamnya kujang!

"Aduh, gimana caranya masuk?" Eunhyuk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal. Kalo gatal pas banget sama julukannya Monkey. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya…

"Aha!" Eunhyuk mendapatkan ide, wajahnya mirip banget kayak mas-mas di bungkus kotak modem Aha. Dengan membaca bissmillah, doa dunia akhirat, al-fatihah dan ayat kursi. Eunhyuk mulai membuka perlahan pintu tersebut. Dengan posisi merangkak Eunhyuk melewati celah pintu itu tanpa membuat suara sedikitpun. Untung saja tempat duduknya ada dibarisan dekat pintu ke-3, dengan memperjuangkan kemerdekaannya (?) Lee Hyukjae mulai beraksi merangkak perlahan menuju bentengnya alias tempat duduknya.

SYUUUUNNNGGG~

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah benda asing tatkala penghapus papan tulis melayang bebas di atas udara …

BLEETTAAAKK~

Dengan sasaran tepat penghapus itu mendarat mengenai Eunhyuk tepat di bagian pantatnya -_-

"Aduh!" Eunhyuk mengusap-usap pantatnya yang panas terkena penghapus melayang tadi. Eunhyuk pun berdiri, lalu menghadap kearah seorang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan wooh-kamu-ketahuan. Bisa dilihat dari tag name nya Kim Heechul seorang _art teacher_. "Ehehe.. Pak Chul.." Eunhyuk nyengir gak berdosa memperlihatkan gusinya yang merah cerah.

Pak Heechul pun melotot seram. "Lo kira gue alat Pacul!"

Eunhyuk makin salah tingkah, ia malah cengegesan gak jelas. "Hehehe maaf deh. Pak Heechul yang cantik.."

Marah Pak Heechul mulai mereda, tetapi tatapan dingin khasnya masih tersaji untuk Eunhyuk. "Kau telat lagi, eh?"

"Telat? Ah si bapak ada-ada aja. Enggak kok saya abis dari.. errr.." Eunhyuk pun memandang langit-langit kelas.

Pak Heechul juga ikut memandang langit-langit kelas, lalu tatapannya berbalik lagi ke Eunhyuk. "Kau sedang melihat apa? cepat katakan jangan buang waktuku!"

"Gundul PACUL!" Seluruh kelas pun malah latah dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang dilarang diucapkan didepan seorang Pak Heechul.

Pak Heechul melotot seram lagi. Eh.. Eh.. Eh.. udah tau jelas-jelas PUNYA RAMBUT! sekali lagi PUNYA RAMBUT! Yang sepanjang ini *bayangin aja MV Rokkuko* dibilang GUNDUL! Sekali lagi GUNDUL! *tapi sekarang Heenim gundul xp #diserang pasukan Heenim* "Yak, apa yang kau katakan hah?"

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya shock. Ahhh.. dasar pabo,baka,stupid,bodoh! Kenapa keceplosan kata-kata begitu sih. Dasar tulisan dipapan tulis kenapa musti lagu GUNDUL PACUL yang ada di papan tulis, dan kenapa dia ketularan latah kayak mpok ati? Kenapa? "Maaf pak saya keceplosan pak, Sumpah!" mohonnya, jarinya membentuk huruf V meminta perdamaian.

"Kau sudah menjelek-jelekkan gurumu Lee Hyukjae! Sekarang cepat keluar dan berdiri didepan kelas dengan membawa tiga ember berisi air satu di tangan kanan-kirimu dan satunya lagi diatas kepalamu sampai bel istirahat berbunyi!" Pak Heechul sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya amarahnya keluar dengan lancar tanpa mampet.

"Ta.. tapi pak saya kan Cuma.."

"CEPAT KELUAR!" Seluruh kelas XI-A terdiam.

"Nggg… Iya! Iya!" Eunhyuk sudah lari duluan, takut dirinya diterkam duluan oleh Pak Heechul.

Pak Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cemas, ia mengambil penghapus di lantai–yang ia lempar tadi—dan mengetuk-ketukkan di papan tulis. "Oke.. oke. Sekarang kembali fokus ke pelajaran!"

Semua murid XI-A yang semula memandang arah Eunhyuk keluar. Kini kembali fokus ke papan tulis melihat coretan dan tulisan Pak Heechul si guru seni yang cantik. Namun, ada satu murid yang tidak memperhatikan papan tulis ya pandangannya emang kedepan sih tapi kenapa dia senyam-senyum gaje sendiri? Padahal di depan nggak ada yang lucu.

"Hyukkie kau semakin menarik."

**.**

**.**

SROOOOTTT~!

"Ahh, seger!" Eunhyuk ber-haaaahh lega. Sudah ia habiskan satu gelas penuh jus strawberry di depannya.

"BUJUBUNENG! Hyung, kau sudah menghabiskan lima gelas jus strawberry!" laki-laki muda didepannya cengo melihat lima gelas kosong yang dihabiskan Eunhyuk.

Ternyata eh.. ternyata Eunhyuk ngabisin lima gelas -_-

"Hehehe… habisnya aku capek banget, Wookie. Coba deh kamu berdiri ngangkat tiga ember. dua di tangan kanan dan kiri mu, Satunya lagi diatas kepala. Berdiri sampai bel istirahat berbunyi." Eunhyuk malah nyengir bangga.

Ryewook as Wookie memandang hyung didepannya kaget. "Ihh, amit-amit cabang bayi,hyung! Jangan sampe!" Ryewook lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya lalu menepuk-nepuk meja seperti ibu hamil yang gak kepingin anaknya buruk.

Eunhyuk hanya tertawa gaje melihat tingkah adik kelasnya itu.

"HYUKKIIEE.. WOOOKIEEE!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan cempreng memanggil nama mereka berdua dari sosok laki-laki muda bertampang Aegyo yang tak salah lagi adalah Abangnya author #plak yang tak salah lagi adalah Lee Sungmin.

"Waeyo, ming?" Eunhyuk melihat tingkah sohibnya itu yang kayak cacing kepanasan.

"Begini lho! Begini!" Sungmin lalu duduk di samping Wookie. Tangannya menggebrak-gebrak meja, aduh bang jangan rusakin meja kantin. Lihat tuh bu kantin lagi melototin abang.

"Begini apa, hyung?" Ryewook berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. "Tarik napas dalam-dalam, hyung. Terus buang."

Sungmin malah mengikuti perintah Ryewook. Ia menarik napas lalu membuangnya dan seterusnya hingga Sungmin lumayan tenang. "Begini.. aku.. aku.."

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" tanya Ryewook.

"Dapat uang?" disambung Eunhyuk.

"Dapat buku resep masakan?" disambung Ryewook.

"Ditiban babon?"

"Ketemu setan?"

"Dihajar preman?"

"Dikissuin nenek-nenek?"

"Dilindes geng motor?"

"STOP!" Sungmin menggebrak meja kantin lagi. Pelototan si ibu kantin makin menusuk. "Kapan gue ngomong kalo kalian begini terus!"

Eunhyuk dan Ryewook bertatap-tatapan lalu nyengir gaje. "Hehehe, jadi apa yang terjadi padamu, hyung?" tanya Wookie lagi.

"Aku di tembak.." Sungmin berbisik pelan, namun bisa didengar oleh Eunhyuk dan Ryewook.

"He! Kau ditembak? Ditembak siapa, hyung? Densus 88? Mana bekasnya!" Ryewook meraba-raba bagian-bagian tubuh Sungmin *Hey, wookie raba-raba abangku yeh! -,-* lebay Ryewook kumat,efek samping gara-gara sering nonton sinetron produksi Indonesia.

"Haduh, kapan aku selesai bicara kalau begini terus!" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya lucu aura Aegyo nya keluar.

"Hehehe… mianhae, hyung!" Ryewook nyengir gaje ketularan Eunhyuk. "Sok atuh, lanjutin." *lho kok bahasa sunda? -,-a*

"Aku ditembak sama Kyu.."

"APA?" Eunhyuk dan Ryewook bertatapan lalu. "KAU/HYUNG, DITEMBAK CHO KYUHYUN? COWOK DEVIL ITU?" mereka berlebay ria seperti fitrop idola mereka. arah pandang mereka tertuju pada Sungmin.

"Aish, Kaliaaaann!" Sungmin menjitak Eunhyuk dan Ryewook kesal. "Jangan ngomong kencang-kencang ini dikantin! Tempat umum!" Gerak mata Sungmin gelisah. "Aduh, lihat tuh _'tiga serangkai'_ sedang melihat kearah kita!" Sungmin menutup wajahnya dibalik punggung Ryewook.

Eunhyuk dan Ryewook melirik ketempat _tiga serangkai _itu yang bisa disebut KDY singkatan Kyuhyun-Donghae-Yesung geng trio paling populer di Super Junior High School*bukan KRY lho xp* yang menatap mereka kaget. Lihat saja sampai mulut mereka ternganga lebar apalagi Kyuhyun yang namanya disebut-sebut mulutnya bahkan lebih lebar daripada Donghae dan Yesung dan wajahnya merah merona sama seperti Sungmin.

"Eh, mianhae!" Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin. Aish, dirinya sudah sangat bersalah kepada sohib imutnya ini. "Aku nggak sengaja, dikira nggak ada mereka."

Ryewook juga merasa bersalah, ia ikut menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin. "Ya, mianhaeyo kita keceplosan, hyung!"

Sungmin memandang mereka beruda bete. "Kalian berdua sih!" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal *yang menurut author imut XD*.

"Makanya kami minta maaf!" kata Eunhyuk dan Ryewook barengan.

"Iya, aku maafkan." Eunhyuk dan Ryewook langsung tersenyum lega, kesalahan mereka sudah dimaafkan. "Eits, tapi ada satu cara!" Sungmin berevil smirk *huwaa, ketularan Kyu* senyum Eunhyuk dan Ryewook luntur seketika kayak baju bewarna dicelupin ke bayclin *pastinya lunturkan?* _pasti ada aja deh yang aneh-aneh. _"Kalian…" Sungmin sengaja memberhentikan kalimatnya, membuat mereka berdua penasaran. "Kalian berdua harus mencari kelinci pink dan berikan padaku!"

GUBRAK!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang disini Lee Hyukjae. Atap sekolah.

Padahal sekarang jam pelajaran penjas, tapi kenapa dia di atap sekolah? Alasannya bolos!

Yaa.. dasar bad Hyukkie. Hyukkie bandel! *pukul-pukul pantat Hyukkie*

Dia sengaja membolos lantaran gak jago olahraga. Pasti kalau dia ikut dirinya akan selalu kena ciuman maut bola, sorakan cempreng cewek-cewek, lindesan sadis cowok-cowok dan paling parah.. terserang jigong bau dari Pak Kangin si _sport teacher *_di tonjok kangin_*_

Lebih baik diem, cengo, tidur nyampe ngeces di atap sekolah. Daripada jadi korban bencana pelajaran penjas.

Eunhyuk mendengar alunan musik dari handphone nya sambil bersyalalala ria menyanyikan lirik musik tersebut.

"Aku bete sama kamu.. Bete.. Bete.. Bete.. Bete.."

Ouw.. Ouw.. Eunhyuk ternyata seorang dangdut mania.

Sedang asik-asik nya menyanyikan lagu dangdut koplo itu. Tiba-tiba musiknya berhenti sebentar, dan handphone nya bergetar. Dari layar hp nya menampilkan notification pesan dari Ryewook. "Eh, Wokkie? Tumben." Eunhyuk segera membuka pesan tersebut.

_Tolong belikan mama pulsa 10rb di nomor ini 085399908xxx sekarang. Nanti Mama telepon. Sekarang Mama lagi dikantor polisi, penting!_

Ralat! Ini pesan salah, kok jadi mama minta pulsa? Pesan sebenarnya adalah dibawah ini *oh ya yang diatas bukan nomor hape Author lho!*

_Hyung, aku ditembak Yesung-sunbae di depan kelas. Sekarang aku bingung harus jawab apa bagaimana ini, hyung? T_T_

"Ha, sekarang Wookie yang ditembak oleh salah satu anggota KDY. Sama kayak Sungmin." Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Kok, bisa kebetulan?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Astagfirullah!" Eunhyuk hampir menyalto *bayangin MV * sosok yang mengagetkannya. "Donghae? kau mengagetkanku saja!"

Donghae hanya tersenyum manis. "Mian, hyuk. Kau kemana saja?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk memandangnya bete. "Ah, bukan urusanmu!" Eunhyuk kembali tenang. "Kau kenapa tidak ikut pelajaran penjas?"

Donghae duduk disampingnya. "Aku membolos." Katanya ringan. "Habisnya aku bosan selalu dipuja-puja pak Kangin, dijadikan kapten tim, di kelilingi cewek-cewek centi!"

Eunhyuk memandang donghae kaget. "Heelloooww… Donghae jangan pamer kelebihan lo di depan gue ya. Gue tau lo ganteng, jago olahraga, di kerebutin cewek-cewek, dan salah satu anggto K-D-Y!" katanya dengan gaya bahasa wendi bajigur.

Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hyuk, kau lucu sekali!"

Tiba-tiba wajah Eunhyuk memerah menahan kentut *salah!* menahan malu. "A.. apa yang kau katakan?"

Donghae menarik tenguk Eunhyuk lembut. Wajah mereka kini berhadapan"Lee Hyukjae. Sangat lucu."

Eunhyuk tak bisa berkata apa-apa. mulutnya seperti terkunci, tergembok, terlem. Melihat tatapan teduh Donghae, hatinya cenat-cenut kayak SM*SH. *eh? Smsh? Wkwk!*

Donghae menyingkirkan poni blonde Eunhyuk yang menutupi matanya. "oh ya hyuk, aku menyukaimu."

"….."

"Aku suka,hyuk. Yang ceroboh."

"….."

"Aku suka, hyuk. Yang cerewet."

"….."

"Aku suka, hyuk. Yang lebay."

"….."

"Aku suka, hyuk. Yang pabo."

"STOP!" Eunhyuk memandang Donghae suram,sesuramnya tatapan Yesung *digiling Yesung*. "Kau ini mengejekku, eh?".

Donghae nyengir gak berdosa. "Tapi itu sifatmu, aku suka semuanya. Aku suka Hyukkie. Saranghae, maukah kau jadi namjachingu ku?"

Eunhyuk terdiam, dag-dig-dug dirasakannya lagi. Sepertinya sekarang Eunhyuk harus meminta bantuan kepada Sungmin dan Ryewook.

_Aku ditembak Donghae di atap sekolah. Aku bingung harus bilang apa? bantu aku! T_T_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEKIAN!**

A/N

Sekian FF Abal + Gaje author. Minatnya mau bikin humor kenapa jagi jayus gini? =='

Ah, Author emang nggak pinter, otak teri!

Makasih yang udah baca. Hatur Tengkyu kepada anda-anda semua.

Yang seneng? Makasih banyak, yang gak suka? Apa weee.

Silahkan yang mau ripiu. Asalkan jangan ngebashing Author lagi labil, biasa masa remaja.

Sudah yo Author mau pergi kondangan dulu.

Pay.. Pay..


End file.
